A Week With The Phantom
by AG Bloom
Summary: "Weren't fantasies supposed to be unrealistic, yet they could possibly happen? So why didn't it?" Based off episodes 28-31 from Volume 2 featuring Operetta and Deuce .:Rated K :.


**So, I got addicted to the Monster High series, and I kinda want the dolls now... ANYWAYS, this is a one-shot, so if you like this, don't expect somemore of these in a long time... **

**This fic is based of episodes 28-31 involving Operetta and Deuce. I just like that chick so much... ANYWAYS, after staying up until 4 in the morning watching ALL the webisodes, I decided to create this _thing. _**

**I can't believe I wrote this... ANYWAYS. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. Parts of the dialouge belong to the episode _Here Comes Treble_, which is episode 31. **

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

Deuce Gorgon was in the catacombs once again, admiring his pet dragon that he had turned to stone when he barely hatched from birth. He sighed in sadness as he regretted having this wretched power. Why did he have to take after his mother? Of course it was useful at times; getting away from annoying people and getting to cut classes from dumb substitute teachers. But he wanted to know what life could have been like with his dragon in his life. Of course he was happy with his Perseus, Deuces pet rat, but he will never forget his first pet. He will always be in his heart.

Although he liked to visit his dragon, he also wanted time away from his ghoulfriend, Cleo. She was beautiful, and a wonderful person, when she's around others who worship her. He loved her so much despite all her vainness, but there came a time where she was just too much. He needed time away from all the conversations about magazines, Justin Biter, make-up, what to wear at the next dance, all those things he hated about ghouls. Was it too much to ask for a simple ghoul, who actually is different from other ghouls for a change?

"That's a nice dragon statue there huh?" A southern voice echoed in the catacombs.

Deuce looked up to the big staircase that circled around to the top of the school. There on the top of the staircase was a young ghoul, skinny as ever, with fiery red hair that curled into strong victory curls. She smiled at Deuce, making the gorgon smiled back. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Of course there was Cleo to compare, but as of this moment, this ghoul took his breath away.

She walked down the staircase, exposing her huge heels which had a treble clef on them. _That's hot,_ was the first thought that came to Deuce's mind. He tried shaking the thought of his head, but wow. This ghoul was a mystery.

_Cleo_._ You are with Cleo. You have a beautiful ghoul waiting for you inside school. Keep it together._

He repeated these more as she walked up to the statue next to Deuce.

"I always wondered why this thing was doing in a little old place like this." She spoke once again. Her voice was light and soft, like an addicting melody.

"Little?" Deuce questioned right after. "You have the old part right, but little doesn't cover it."

The mystery ghoul shrugged her neatly shoulder padded shoulders, and puckered her lips. "It's little when you know where everything is."

Deuce's eyebrows perked up. "Only if you live here."

She looked over at Deuce and smiled. "Bingo."

His eyes became wide. "You live in the catacombs of MH?"

She laughed at the comment. "No honey, I live in a place like this; the same interior design and every-thang."

He looked at her as if she was joking. "I would say I feel bad for you, but I don't want to offend you."

Operetta waved her hand. "It's alright sugar. Living in an opera house has its days."

Deuce smiled, lifting a brow as he did. There was something funny about this ghoul, but he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

"So I didn't quite catch your name Miss…?"

"Well that's because I didn't throw it at 'cha." Her heels clicked as she walked past Deuce and towards the lake that circled around the whole catacomb. She grabs an oar that was leaning against a wall, and brings in the boat that was floating on the lake.

"My name's Deuce." He spoke. Deuce thought it would be best to make the first introductions.

"Oh, I know who you are." The ghoul speaks. "I know you and your snobby ghoulfriend."

"Hey," Deuce's defense came up when anyone talks bad about Cleo. He had always thought that it was his job to defend Cleo whenever someone talks bad about her. "That was uncalled for."

"Oops," She giggled afterwards. "I guess I should keep my thoughts to myself sometimes. Sorry."

And in an instant, Deuce had forgiven her.

The ghoul had stepped into the boat, and began balancing herself with the oar.

"Oh, and the name is Operetta."

Deuce's face lit up, and he looks at ghoul who was named Operetta. He watched her leave on the boat until she was this tiny thing in the distance. He smiled as he repeated her name over and over again in his head.

'_Operetta… I like that name.'_

He turned around to say his goodbyes to his dragon when suddenly his pocket began to vibrate. He quickly took it out and read the name from who it was from.

It was his ghoulfriend, Cleo.

'_Well, time to get back to reality.'_ Deuce thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

Cleo's big scene in the hallway was upsetting. He understands that talking to other ghouls makes Cleo furious, but making it public like that? Deuce was so furious that he was ready to take off his sunglasses and turn her into stone. He gets so mad at Cleo sometimes that he just wants to end things. But he knows better because he loved Cleo, despite her vileness. Inside he knows that Cleo is a person just like everyone else. She may be 5,842 years old, (soon to be 5,843 by next week) but she still acts as if things are still done in the Egyptian age.

Deuce scoffed, and he picked up a rock and threw it across the lake that was first seen when entering the catacombs.

"Aw, tough day sugar?"

The lovely voice echoed and it was music to Deuces ears. He looked for the source of the voice, and once he found it he smiled.

"Just a bit," He answered. "Hi Operetta."

"Hello Deuce." Operetta smiled back from the balcony 10 stories high above him. "Heard the fight over the vents. Are you okay?"

Deuce shrugged. "I guess. She never really understands sometimes."

Operetta let out a 'tsk', and she began to walk to the edge of the balcony. "Maybe you need someone who does understand you."

His ears perked up, and he looked right at Operetta. He didn't like what she was suggesting, and he remembered his faith in Cleo.

"She does understand, that's why I love her."

Operetta let out an 'Hmm', and she walked inside in the balcony darkness.

It was only a few minutes after that Operetta appeared behind a curtain, scaring Deuce, almost knocking his glasses off. Operetta let out a giggle, and she walked to Deuce.

"I want to show you something." Operetta's heels began to click once more, and she walked behind the curtain that she once came out before.

Deuce followed her into the curtain, but then hesitated once he noticed how dark it was. Operetta looked at him, and then smiled, offering her hand in reassurance that he was safe with her. He took it, and they stepped into the darkness together. He heard her giggle, which brought a smile to Deuce's face. Operetta was different than Cleo, way much different. Operetta had this vibe that she understood Deuce right away. This only made Deuce want to get to know her more.

Operetta led Deuce to an old run down theater. It may have looked old, but it was beautiful to Deuce's thoughts. Even in cobwebs and dust surrounding the whole theater, its beauty was breathtaking.

"Now don't be shy! Come 'on and enjoy it!"

Deuce smiled, his eyes widening through his sunglasses. This ghoul was amazing, and she was becoming more amazing by the minute.

"Go on," she said, waving a hand towards the stage. "Take a yonder and check it out."

Deuce took her up on that offer, and made his way to the stage, smiling the biggest grin he could manage. Not even taking the stairs, he jumped onto the stage and walked to the center. He held his breath as he looked out into the empty audience. Something about being on a stage made him feel very good about himself. He loved the feeling of being center stage, and looking out into the lights that shined down on him. It made him… good about himself.

"You're enjoying that, huh?" The lovely voice asked.

Deuce looked for the voice behind the bright stage lights.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool up here."

Operetta's heels clicked as she made her presence known to Deuce on the balcony to his left. She leaned on the balcony rail, and looked towards Deuce's way.

"You spend a lot of time down here."

"Oh shucks," Operetta waved a hand. "I just like cold damp places."

Deuce laughed, and he walked around the stage to get the feel of it even more. He felt free on a stage, like he could do whatever he wanted to do and get away with it. He closed his eyes, and took off his glasses for a bit, feeling the light hit his face fully. It felt good.

"Why do you wear sunglasses?"

Deuce panicked as he realized he could have made Operetta into stone. That would have been awful.

"It hides my monster power." Deuce began to explain as turned the other way, and placed his sunglasses back on his eyes, covering the true green reptile eyes that he hid from the world. He then pointed to his hair, which snakes hissed, and then winked at Operetta. Operetta giggled and that.

"You know Mr. Gorgon, you belong on a stage." Operetta changed the subject quickly. "You have to the face for it, so therefore, you should be on stage.

Deuce smiled over at her. When looking at Operetta, he felt nice and warm inside, like she brings out the true music in him. With Cleo, she only was a pretty face. Of course she was the hottest thing at Monster High, and the moment that she stepped through the door he had to make her his. I guess things change in the last two years. Operetta was his fantasy, his dream ghoul. And even though it was a day, he was willing to make it a lifetime.

But he was with Cleo. And he was happy with her. He liked Cleo. _Love, I love Cleo_ Deuce thought to himself.

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing vibration to all the walls in the theater. Operetta lost her balance on her high heels, and she wobbled for a bit, and then was falling. _Such a pretty thing cannot fall_, thought Deuce. _That should never happen._

So Deuce caught Operetta before she hit the ground, and held her inches above the ground. He looked into her big purple eyes, and he just stared. He stared at the music note that shaped around her left eye, and he stared at the tiny golden streaks in her hair. It put a smiled on his face to notice small things like this, and he shrugged the thought.

"Why, thanks." Operetta squeaked at Deuce being a gentleman.

"Don't mention it." Deuce answered.

Operetta continued to stare back at Deuce. She smiled, and she then made herself comfortable in Deuce's arms. The bell ceased, but the two still stayed in the same position. It wasn't until Deuce felt a soft vibration in his pocket, which made him worry about what class was exactly next. It was Biteology, which happened to be with Cleo, his reality.

"Uh," Deuce began to stutter. "I –I have to go, I'll be late to class."

Operetta's face changed to a bit of sadness, which brought worry to Deuce, but then she smiled.

"It's alright sugar. I should skedaddle out of here too."

Deuce smiled, and then helped Operetta up. He then smiled, and said his goodbyes. It took a while to say goodbye to Operetta, but he found the courage to do so. Checking his phone, he read the text that was sent from his reality.

_Hey Baby, I know we got into a little disagreement, but I'd like to make it up to you after school… at my place. Let me know when you come to class._

A smile grew on his face, and he shook his head, now running out of the catacombs.

* * *

><p>Once Deuce was found in the catacombs with his pet dragon, he asked Cleo to give him some more time with his dragon by himself. The moment Cleo and her friends left the catacombs, Deuce walked deeper into the catacombs, trying to find Operetta. For over 10 minutes he searched all the places he could remember that Operetta had taken him. If he looked anywhere else, he would have ended up lost. He sighed, and then walked out to the catacombs as he remembered his dreams and fantasies that was Operetta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

Deuce was casually walking down the hallway to go to his next class when a tiny figure stepped in the way and caused him to almost take his glasses off. His sunglasses did, unfortunately, come off. They landed somewhere in the distance, and Deuce was forced to look into the eyes of some random monster passing by. The monster froze on the spot, turning to stone within seconds. Deuce looked at his surroundings, hoping that he didn't catch any other people. He quickly closed his eyes, and began touching the floor to retrieve his sunglasses.

"Deuce?"

What? Could it be? That lovely voice he would recognize anywhere as only his fantasy?

"Operetta?" Deuce questioned. "Is that you?"

Operetta giggled. "Why of course it's little old me. Well, who else would it be?"

Deuce cracked a smile. He wished he could see her right now, and all her beauty.

"Oh boy oh boy, is that what your power does; turn people into stone?"

"Oh, yea." Deuce was now reminded of the poor kid who was turned to stone. "Could you help me find my-"

"Found 'em." Operetta answered.

Deuce smiled, and tried to find Operetta's hand. She then took his wrist into her hands, and she gave the sunglasses to Deuce. The just for a moment, Deuce lingered his hand with Operetta's. Deuce then quickly placed the sunglasses back on his eyes, and smiled at Operetta, now able to look her straight in the eye.

"So how are you, Operetta?" Deuce asked, beginning to pick up his things that he had dropped.

"Oh, I'm fine, fit as a fiddle!" Operetta sang her response a little.

Deuce cracked another smile, something he did a lot when around Operetta. He liked the way he felt around Operetta. Nothing could change his feelings about this ghoul… except maybe Cleo, his reality.

"I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry. My arms are weak as a lip noodle sometimes."

"It's fine O.P." Deuce blushed as he just realized he gave Operetta a nickname. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Oh that's fine. I like it." Operetta smiled. "What does it stand for?"

Deuce smiled, and stood up once he gathered all his books. "Original Phantom."

Operetta narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side, raising her hand to stoke her chin. "Unique, it kind of rolls off the tongue huh?"

Deuce laughed. "I guess it does."

Suddenly, music was heard between the two of them.

Operetta's eyes lit up, and she grabbed Deuce's headphones. "What are you listening to?"

Deuce made a sudden movement to grab his headphones from Operetta, but it was already too late. She had placed the headphone to her ear, and was now listening. Deuce knew she wouldn't like his music because it was different, and no one had ever heard of a dumb band named 'Graveyard Smash.' He just ruined things with his fantasy.

"You're listening to Graveyard Smash? Is this _Mummified?" _Operetta asked, her tone raising every word as she asked Deuce.

He smiled, shocked that she even knew the song that was being played.

"Yea! Yea it is! _Mummified_ is my favorite song! You like Graveyard Smash?"

Operetta laughed. "Of course, they only rock my little ol' face off!"

Deuce laughed at her phrase, and Operetta soon joined him after.

The bell then rang, and Deuce was there in the hall with Operetta once more. Operetta smiled, and so did Deuce.

"Hey, can I walk you to class?" Deuce offered. He didn't know why he did such a thing, but he did it. And thinking about it now, he wanted to.

"Sure, unless you want to run all the way back to your–"

"I don't mind." Deuce interrupted.

Operetta smiled, and she nodded her head.

And the truth in that, he really didn't mind being late to Drama class.

After school, Operetta and Deuce found each other, and then went to the creep-a-teria to get a little snack and talk more about Graveyard Smash.

"I never thought anyone else knew about Graveyard Smash." Operetta confessed. "They're such a tiny band that no one knows about."

"Tell me about it." Deuce replied. "I tried getting my ghoulfriend into them, but she got annoyed with all the guitar solos."

"Oh, but those are the best!" Operetta joined in after. "That's what makes Graveyard Smash, well, Graveyard Smash!"

The two laughed. Deuce began thinking about Operetta, and how wonderful of a person she was, a bit too wonderful. Was he mistaking real friendship with love? Or was he genuinely falling for the ghoul of his dreams? No doubt that Operetta was his dream ghoul, but then with Cleo, Cleo was his better half. He began remembering all the times he experienced with Cleo. Although she may not be the nicest person in the school, she is kind in her own way. She was unique in her own way. He brought out the best of him, and he loved her for that. But not once did her ever tell her this. How could he? He wouldn't be able to function if he even tried to explain his feeling to Cleo.

And it was this moment right here, that Deuce realized the Operetta would be nothing more than a friend.

"So uh, Deuce." Operetta began speaking once she managed to pick up her things. "Are you doing anything later?"

_Oh_ Deuce thought to himself_, just perfect timing_. "Well, see Operetta I'm with Cleo."

Operetta scoffed, and waved a hand. "How can you possible date someone like _her_? She's horrible."

"Hey!" Deuce stood up, clenching his drink. "Don't talk about her like that."

Operetta rolled her eyes.

"She may be a real piece for work sometimes, but she's… She's my better half."

Operetta looked up at Deuce, her eyes now in worry.

"She completes me.

Operetta smiled, and then placed her hands on her heart.

"I'm so touched by yall's relationship, even though I don't understand it at all."

Deuce smiled, and now looked at his dream _friend_ in a whole new perspective.

"Have you ever told her any of this?"

"What? No!" Deuce answered quickly. "I, I mean- I can't tell her that!"

"Well, why not? 'Cause I mean if you – someone told that to me, I would appreciate them even more."

Deuce shrugged, and sat back down. He began playing with the carton in his hands, and thought about Cleo, and what she was doing right about now.

"I got it!" Operetta rose from her chair, pushing the table back making Deuce look up at her in amazement. Operetta pointed at Deuce, and explained the rest of her thought.

"You should make a song for Cleo explaining all the things you love about her!"

Deuce smiled, and then rose from his seat. "O.P, you are a genius!"

The two friends laughed, and then quickly sat back down, writing down the feelings Deuce felt for Cleo.

* * *

><p><strong>THRUSDAY<strong>

Once school ended, Operetta and Deuce walked down to the catacombs where Operetta had her recording studio. Deuce looked around the studio, and smiled the biggest smile he could manage. It was absolute amazing to be in a legit studio like this. Operetta then grabbed a chair and sat next to the sound board, already flipping switches.

"Alright cowboy, let's get started." Operetta spoke.

"Just, hold on." Deuce said as he continued to look around in bewilderment. "This place is amazing."

Operetta shrugged. "My daddy gave it to me for my 16th birthday. The feel wears off once you use it a lot."

Deuce shook his head. "I don't know how you can get tired of this."

Operetta then sighed. "Come 'on Deuce, we don't have enough time."

The gorgon then remembered his purpose, and stepped into the booth. He placed the headphones on his ears, and got close to the mike

"Alright, speak slowly and clearly into the mike, I want to get the acoustics and such ready."

Deuce gave a thumb up. "Hello, hello? Testing 10, 9, 8, it's Operetta we appreciate. She's the fabulous ghoul who roams around with no crew. She can speak her mind with music behind it because that's how she puts a ring on it."

"Okay!" Operetta laughed. "That's enough Mr. Lil' Zombie, time to get back to work."

Deuce laughed, and then got himself prepared for the music.

"Now I already mixed the music last night, so you need to do is sing."

Deuce then nodded once more, and he waited for the music to begin.

Music filled his ears as he waited for the entrance of the song. He looked over at Operetta, who was already mixing things, even after she just finished explaining that she finished the song. He smiled, as he realized she looked really pretty on a sound board. She was actually pretty in general, but right now…

"Deuce!"

"What?" He asked.

"You missed the entrance! Now we have to start the song again."

Deuce laughed a bit, making Operetta look up and give him a face. Deuce laughed even more, and he clapped his hands.

"Alright I'm sorry! Okay I won't mess up this time I promise."

Operetta rolled her eyes, and she played the music again. "Don't miss it."

Deuce smiled, and then waited for the entrance.

_Well, what can I say? I never really say what's on my mind. _

_So sit down, this will take a minute of your time._

_You make my life complete_

_Our love is stronger than concrete_

_Who knows? We may even last forever_

_But let me say, why don't we start our forever now?_

_My heart races faster than the time against itself_

_My heart leaps every time you look at me_

_My heart turns to lush _

_But I gotta say all over this, I love you so much_

Operetta stopped the music, and stood to applaud.

Deuce took a few minutes to bow, and he laughed afterwards. He then took off his headphones and walked out of the booth. He didn't know what else to feel because when singing this song, there was only one person of his mind.

He walked over to Operetta, who was still clapping.

"Oh Deuce that was am –"

Deuce had cut off Operetta with a kiss. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to get this off his chest. He wanted to kiss Operetta because that's what he's been trying to do ever since he met her in the catacombs earlier this week. With hesitation, Operetta kissed Deuce back, swinging her arms around him as he pulled her closer to him. Deuce held Operetta by the waist, almost creating friction between them. Operetta raised her hand to touch Deuce's face, then his sunglasses, and then she took off the sunglasses. Deuce then opened his eyes for a brief second, and he then quickly closed them as he realized that he almost turned Operetta to stone.

Deuce broke the kiss, and he pushed himself off her. Operetta had fallen on the chair, and she turned away from Deuce.

Silence struck the two in the studio, and all that was heard was the playback of Deuce's song that was meant for his ghoulfriend Cleo, his reality.

"You hear that?" Operetta spoke. "That's _you_ singing about your _ghoulfriend._"

"But I was thinking of you Operetta. That's all I could ever think about. You need to know-"

"I'll finish mixing the song. You should go home."

Deuce opened his eyes, even though Operetta held his glasses. She held out his sunglasses out. Deuce walked up to retrieve his sunglass, and then stayed to place them back on his eyes.

"Operetta, please."

"You need to go now Deuce."

Deuce lingered in the moment for a few more minutes longer, and then he left. He left his fantasy behind, now regretting kissing her. Why did she act the way she did? Why would a fantasy act such a way? Weren't fantasies supposed to be unrealistic, yet they could possibly happen? So why didn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

Deuce waited for Operetta to get out of homeroom so he could talk to her about yesterday. He realized now that everything he was said to Operetta made no sense, and he wanted to apologize for jumping on the gun.

Bright red curls caught Deuce's attention and he pursued right behind it, calling her name.

Operetta turned around, anger plastered on her face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I never should have done what I did, and I don't know what I was doing."

Operetta then placed her hand on her hip, and listened to Deuce continue.

"I should have never put you in that position, and made you feel like I liked you, when in the truth is that I like you as my friend. I was confused at first, but now I know that you are friend."

Operetta lifted a brow, and then looked towards her pet spider that was on her shoulder, smiling at her. She then smiled, and looked at Deuce.

"Apology accepted. Now, we better hurry and have Ms. Cleo take a listen to that fantastic song you sang!"

"Oh, but without you Ms. O.P., the song would never have been a song!"

Operetta laughed, and she pushed Deuce's shoulder. Deuce smiled, and then pulled Operetta into a hug. He felt a bit of a hesitation from her, but then she sighed, and hugged him back. Suddenly the sound of a click submerged, along with a flash. Deuce and Operetta looked towards the sound, and found Spectra Vondergeist in the wall next to them with her camera phone, as if sending the picture to her blog. Operetta and Deuce yelled "No!" as he tried taking the phone from Spectra. But Deuce was too late, and Spectra had disappeared into the wall where she came from.

Operetta gasped.

"We got to find that ghoul or else –"

"Or else it gets to Cleo."

Deuce and Operetta had split up to find Cleo before Spectra had sent the text, but they figured it was already too late. Deuce couldn't' imagine what was going through Cleo's mind. All he wanted was to tell Cleo how he felt, and then that ended in trouble with Operetta, but it did get out a new friendship. But as of right now, he now knew that Cleo was the love of his life, and he wanted nothing more than that.

"Deuce!" he heard a beautiful Egyptian voice call his name.

"Cleo!" He called back to it.

Then a gasp came from the crowd, and all of a sudden the crowd parted, exposing a one Ms. Cleo de Nile. She walked up to Deuce, her heels of torture clicking.

"Cleo…" Deuce smiled as she walked up to him.

Cleo walked up to Deuce and shoved her phone into his face. Deuce saw, on the phone, a picture of the event in which happened a few minutes ago with Operetta. There in the picture was him and Operetta, hugging quite passionately.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!" Cleo roared her mighty voice that ruled the school, which Deuce found kind of hot.

"Cleo?"

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT? AND WITH OPERETTA OF ALL GHOULS?"

"Cleo, please let me explain!"

"You've made your choice," Cleo now spoke with a calm voice, and she stepped forward to Deuce, pointing her finger at him. "And may I just say it was a tacky one!"

"Whoa, Cleo you're wrong!" Deuce grabbed his ghoulfriend's shoulder and pulled her back into his arms, explaining more. "If you just listen for 5 seconds –"

"FORGET IT!" Cleo was now backing to her ruler voice. "I've wasted enough my PRECIOUS time with you!"

Cleo now parted the crowd once more, and she was leaving. Deuce looked around for Operetta, and there she was, on the staircase, smiling. She gave a thumb up, indicating that she has got all of this covered. Deuce looked towards Cleo, who was still walking away, but then screamed as if something was on her face, and she ran back to the spot she was just at. Then, Operetta ascended the staircase and she slipped the headphones on Cleo's head, forcing her to listen to the music.

It took a couple of seconds, but then Cleo's face softened. Deuce smiled at Operetta, who was smiling right back.

"Is this song, about me?" Cleo asked.

"Yea, it is." Deuce answer, passing Operetta who was now leaning on the staircase with her arms folded.

"It's all the stuff I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how."

Cleo gave a dramatic gasp. "You wrote this?"

Deuce smiled, taking Cleo's hands into his. "Yea, well, I had a little help from Operetta."

Operetta waved at Cleo, smiling as if there quarrel never happened.

Cleo began to smile, and her eyes became all watery.

"It's the most beautiful thing I ever heard."

"Oh babe, stop it." Deuce smiled. "It was all Operetta."

"No, no don't give me all the credit, that song was all you." Operetta spoke highly of Deuce to make him look good.

"This is what you guys were doing together?"

The too perked up, and then glanced at each other.

"Well," Operetta began, but then Deuce interrupted her.

"Surprise!" Deuce smiled down at Cleo, and held her hands ever tighter.

Cleo smiled once more, this time the biggest he has ever smiled. "I can't believe I ever doubted you."

Cleo then looked towards Operetta, and walking her way.

"If I gave apologies, I would give you one right now."

Operetta shrugged, and she then said, "I'll take it."

Cleo then turned back to Deuce. She walked over to him and hugged him. Deuce picked her up and swung her around. Cleo laughed as she was then placed back onto the ground. She then touched Deuce's face, and she kissed him. Deuce kissed her right back, and he picked her up once more.

The whole crowd they had created was now cheering, and that made Cleo break the kiss to give a bow. He glanced towards Operetta, who nodded her head, climbing back up the stairs.

Deuce hugged his ghoulfriend tight, now certain that she was _the one_. Cleo was his fantasy come to life. He never wanted to lose sight of the reason he loved ever again. He never wanted to be lost again, and if he did, then she would come find him once more. There may be some screaming and roaring, but he would be brought back down by her. He glanced over at Operetta, who was now talking to Holt Hyde, and she was smiling and giggling all over again. _I guess people do move on quickly_ thought Deuce. He held on tighter to Cleo, and he never wanted to let go. Not ever again.


End file.
